Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "For the sake of our kinds continued prosperity and survival, and for the sake of our peoples unity under the current state's -- our state's -- rule, we of the Ministry shall leave no unruly citizen unpunished, shall leave no foreign nation un-monitored and exploited, and shall leave no enemy living. We are the elite statesmen and patriots who shall facilitate the Blood Elves future, and we shall do so as all true empires should; from the shadows." ~ ''Mannanan Felstrike, Prime Minister of Ministry X'' =Profile= ---- Ministry X's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Overview Ministry X (acronym: "MX") is a hidden department of the Magisters, which primarily deals with the discreet termination of individual enemies of the Thalassian state, and secondarily deals with the continued subjugation -- compliance -- of all citizens of Quel'thalas; at home and, if necessary, abroad. Led first by its "Prime Minister", and second by its "Ministers", Ministry X is a shadow bureaucracy that's best compared to an extreme gestapo: an amoral, consequentialist organisation that acts as a secret enforcer of will for the high state officials it serves. For this reason, the organisation only employees as its agents -- its "Enforcers" -- fiercely loyal and tested Blood Elven military personnel; particularly prized soldiers who are known best for their staunch patriotism, racist-leaning mindsets and superior battle prowess. The bulk of the ministry's enforcers are mostly seasoned Blood Mages, but some are also Sunreaver or Reliquary members of various relevant disciplines, or elite Blood Knights or Farstriders. A minority of brainwashed slaves are owned by the ministry, too; but all slaves are exclusively former Blood Elven or High Elven enemies of state, and are used only towards the group's mentioned primary ends. At the apex of the ministry's enforcer core, sits two supreme roles: the "Dark Hand of the State", and the "Dark Hand's Understudy". Both positions are reserved only for the ministry's top hounds of cause, and thus both roles command strong measures of fear, power and respect within the minds that know of them. The current Dark Hand of the State is a ruthless Blood Knight Knight-Lord by the name of Arrodis Lightfury, and his chosen understudy is a prodigy Blood Knight Knight named Koyasha Mace. Supplementary Details Notable Members and Heirachy * Prime Minister: Manannan Felstrike ** Dark Hand of the State: Arrodis Lightfury ** Ministers: Galahadrian Bloodfury *** High Enforcer: Necromar Xar'khan *** Dark Hand's Understudy: Koyasha Mace **** Enforcer: ... **** Slayers: Xanarath ***** Slave: Tiexin Sha << All below is Under a Rewrite >> X Masks: Tiexin Sha, "The Revolutionary": :Many of Silvermoon's higher tier known well of what was done to Tiexin Sha; but few know who was behind such cruelty. :Tiexin Sha was one of the first Blood Elven Monks to be trained by Sho the Wise; and he was known as one of the Pandaren's finest students. After Tiexin's girlfriend's mind was forcibly magically warped to conform to the Thalassian state's controlling political ideology, Tiexin left Quel'thalas in anger, fueled by the intensity of his rage to find a new place to call home and continue on without the radically changed woman he once loved. After settling in Pandaria and spending many hard years enhancing his battle skill under the tutelage of many of the continent's finest monks, Tiexin decided to return home with all that he'd learnt, hell-bent on leading a movement that would reform the state of his people more towards the ends of liberty and the individual. :Tiexin's movement failed miserably. :After catching wind of Tiexin's attempts to recruit others to his cause, The Medivh acted swiftly and without mercy; as they always do against any who are deemed a challenge to Magister rule. Veteran Blood Knight Arrodis Lightfury was sent to capture the "dangerously idealistic" monk, and silently kill all who currently followed his dream. Arrodis succeeded without fail. In The Medivh's hands, Tiexin, like his girlfriend before him, had most of his entire memory wiped by magic, before he was re-programmed into a servant of their own ends. Effectively, he was killed; in a sense. :Tiexin Sha now lives his life as nothing more then a weapon and glorified errand boy for The Medivh. This makes him another of the group's great assets, primarily due to his deadliness as a Grandmaster monk. =Trivia= ---- * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. * OOC: Ministry X is based strongly on the occult, in particular the aristocratic Illuminati. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Magisters